The present invention relates essentially to a cosmetic or pharmaceutical composition, especially a dermatological composition, containing an extract of Bertholletia.
More precisely, the present invention relates to the use of an extract of Bertholletia as a cosmetic agent or for the preparation of a cosmetic or pharmaceutical composition, especially a dermatological composition, which stimulates collagen synthesis in particular or has anti-free radical activity and which is intended in particular for combating the effects of skin ageing, obtaining firmer skin, improving healing or treating the diverse pathological conditions accompanied by a collagen deficiency, and to cosmetic or pharmaceutical compositions in which said extract is present.
It further relates to novel cell culture media, especially to media for the culture of human skin cells, containing the same extract.
It further relates to cosmetical or pharmaceutical composition promoting the incorporation of vitamin C into skin cells.
The Bertholletia plant belongs to the family of the Lecythidaceae. It is a genus which comprises two extremely similar species: Bertholletia excelsa and Bertholletia nobilis. These are trees which are found in the tropical regions of South America, particularly in Brazil. They can reach a height of 30 to 40 meters. They are commonly called Brazilian walnut trees or chestnut trees. The nuts of the two species are more or less identical and in practice can be confused with one another. They are used for their nutritional properties.
A description thereof can be found especially in the work "Dictionnaire des Huiles Vegetales" ("Dictionary of Vegetable Oils") by Paul H. Mensier, published by Paul Lechevalier, Paris, 1957.
In Amazonia, the bark of the trunk of Bertholletia excelsa, which contains saponins in particular, is used as an infusion for combating liver diseases. The oil from its nuts can be used for the manufacture of soaps (R. E. Schultes et al., The healing forest. Discorides Press, Portland, Oreg., USA, 1990, vol. 2, pages 225-226).